warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cranberry Kitty
A prequel to Kitty Kittums featuring.... Wollow!!! and kitteh kittums! ---- Today, a kittypet queen is kitting. Her female twoleg owner and a vet are kneeling next to her. "First kitten!", the vet calls. A small brown and white she kit comes out. "Second kitten!" A white tabby she cat comes out. "Final Kitten!" A ginger tabby tom comes out. "Done!" The next day, the queen who's name was Brownie Puff is naming her kits. "Hmm you can be Chocolatederp. You can be Marshmallow Boo. And you, my little son can be...er...." What's a good insult? "....Eh. You'll be Cranberry Kitty. Blah. Okay, sleeping time!" TIME SKIP 1 YEAR Marshmallow Boo, Chocolatederp, and Cranberry Kitty have been sold to different owners. Marshmallow Boo was sent to a nerd with no life. Chocolatederp was sent to a careless 10 year old who couldn't bother to feed her pet. And Cranberry Kitty was sent to a family of three. A mommy called Jessie, A daddy called Matt, and a cute agreeable tiny twoleg called Kami. She loved Cranberry Kitty. Cranberry Kitty was renamed to just Cranberry but for some reason, 4 year old Kami always referred to Cranberry Kitty as Kitty Kittums. How strange? Now, in these 12 moons, these cats have developed a lot. Chocolatederp a.k.a Cookiedough is a little fraidy cat and her neigherhood tom, Jerry has a crush on her. Marshmallow Boo a.k.a Mineral is a jealous boo-hoo and is super jealous of Cranberry Kitty who has the perfect life. Secretly, she wishes to have the name Cranberry Kitty. Oh. Well. Now Cranberry Kitty has certainly developed too. No, I do not mean cat development I mean his personality. Why must you have a mind like this? Now anyways, you might take a walk on a fine day, smoothing out your fur, and lashing your tail in happiness of being alive on such fine day, when you see a certain ginger tom meowing to a white she cat. You might even start eavesdropping. Bad you. Your parents did not teach you manners, eh? Well here's how the conversation might sound in your ears. "Hello fair she cat." "Hello, strange tom" "How are you" "I am good, unknown tom" Sadly, our Cranberry Kitty does not take hints. "I think you are pretty she cat" "Oh?" "Very pretty. Prettiest one I have seen of" Now the she cat blushes and looks away. "I think you are very quite handsome yourself, tom" "I say, may we take a walk at the piney woods." "Why sure! How could I refuse?" Then the two lovebirds walk away. You might act like a gossiping queen and spread word that Cranberry Kitty and White Lily are a couple now. Don't. For when you stroll in Shadey Lane where Chocolatederp lives, you may see our ginger tom speaking to a tortoiseshell. "You are beautiful, dear she" "Well I think YOU'RE CUTE" "Really? How astounding!" "Hey, so wanna eat Meanpaw's Restaurante? He's an apprentice who got exiled for being mean." Why? Now she's asking him out now! You may assume that White Lily and Cranberry Kitty did not work so Columbine is replacing White Lily? Now look at Piney Woods! Cranberry Kitty is there - with White Lily. If you have not figured this out yet, I am ashamed. Because it is clear as daylight. HE IS A PLAYER You may wonder how long this goes. 2 moons. Before White Lily and Columbine run to Cranberry Kitty with pitchforks. Poor Kitty. Hope he dies! Wait. He does not. The kind she cats have decided to spare him but they have forbidden him to love another she cat. Otherwise they will brutally murder him. Cranberry Kitty is ashamed. And all that blah. Once Marshmallow Boo heard this she laughed her head off and was thankful she was not Cranberry Kitty. Chocolatederp did not care one bit. Brownie Puff responded that she would warn other she cats to beware her son. Feeling rejected, Cranberry Kitty felt rejected. But Kami helped him. She was a fine fine owner. Jessie & Matt sensed Cranberry Kitty's depression and fed him extra mackerels. Soon Cranberry Kitty felt happier. But there was one thing missing from his life: A mate. Which he could never have...then she came. INTERMISSION Cranberry Kitty was strolling around Barney Street. He saw a trash can and smelled some overpowering hot chicken wings. Who would throw such a thing out. He approached the trash can only to be smacked in the face and fell backwards. "Shoo! Shop! My chicken wings!!" He looked up to see a gray she cat with a dark gray stripe on her back. She looked at him peculiarly with searching eyes. "I bet you were trying to steal my wings weren't you, BOY?" "My fine she cat, do not get pressured. Perhaps we could eat together at a restau- "No, I don't like sharing; now leave!" "Pretty she cat, don't speak such ways. We can certainly get to know each other" "So you're being polite now? Derp toms like you fake kindness!" "Okay hey! I was attempting kindness but YOU, YOU wrecked our chance for mateship. Be shamed in Yourself!" "Ec-a-scuse meh? Nobody speaks that way to the amazing Wollowtarrrrrrrrr" "What??" "I am Wollowtarrrrr, leder of TpyoCaln. I rlue alllllllll/Wollowligh/Willowlight/Willowmist/Wollowmsit/Willowpool/Wollowool but please young one, call me Wollow!" "Um...okay Willowpool- "I said call me Wollow!!" "Fineh" "Now who are you peasant!" "I...uh....hm. My name is Kitty, Kitty Kittums!" Wollow's jaw dropped. 1 MOON LATER.... ---- Wollow and Cranberry Kitty are walking on this delightful afternoon. They are now officially tomfriend and she cat friend. They turn into Shady Lane and come face to face with White Lily and Columbine. Cranberry Kitty stops and gapes while Wollow looks confused. Uh oh. "Who is she?, White Lily asked. "Is she your she-cat friend?" Columbine asks dangerously. "Yes. So?" Wollow meowed defiantly. Cranberry Kitty gulps. He liked Wollow's recklessness but sometimes it wasn't perfect for some situations. White Lily unsheathes her claws. "We said we would murder you if you got one!" Wollow bristles. "What is your problem?" "Don't you know, girl? We're his exes. And we can assure you he is a player" Columbine hisses. Cranberry Kitty is very uncomfortable as Wollow's face looks confused. She turns to Cranberry Kitty. "Exes? You never told me." "Uh-well, you know, handsome tom like me, has many she cats after him but some relationships don't work out....heh heh" "You never told me..." Cranberry Kitty is now wishing he had steered them away from Shady Lane. "Also! He's a player. He dated both Columbine and I at the same time! Bet he's doing the same to you" White Lily snapped and Cranberry Kitty scrunched his eyes shut and wished he would faint. "Look at his guilty face!" Columbine added in. Wollow turned to face Cranberry Kitty. He opened his eyes. "Is this true?" He didn't answer for a few heartbeats. "I ASKED IS IT TRUE?" "Well-I-um, uh...I'm not dating someone else at the same moment- "LIES!" Wollow's face crumbled in tears and she stormed away. White Lily and Columbine gave Cranberry Kitty a satisfied, bragging look and padded away. And that's how Kitlow sunk. That is the sad melancholic tale of Cranberry Kitty. But wait! There's more; read Kitty Kittums! And check out the rest of the series :D Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions